Making Things Right, Western Style!
by Rozen14
Summary: A regretful Sarah wanted to make things right with Jareth, with a help of an enchantress who never frowns. So the enchantress takes Sarah, and the others back in the old west where Jareth lost his powers and gets kidnapped by bandits! What's Sarah to do?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Labyrinth

Jareth was in his chambers, crying for the 928,583th time. It has been 3 years since Sarah has beaten the Labyrinth and took Toby back to the human world. Then suddenly a smiling woman with red hair appeared out of nowhere.

"Aw Jareth, your still crying about that hot headed human mortal again?"

Jareth glared at her while his hot tears still rolls down his cheeks. "S-Shut up, Serena! You'll never understand about how I feel!"

Serena, despite having that everlasting smile on her face, has deep sympathy for her weeping friend, that human girl Sarah doesnt even realize what she gave up on. She gave up Jareth's affections just to return the baby human back home. She teleported herself out of Jareth's chambers and started to think on what to do about the situtation.

"Hmmm even though she's a human....and that she has stubborness....she cant be all that bad. Hmmmm.....looks like Im going to talk to her." Serena said to herself then teleported out of Labyrinth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah wasnt happy.....in fact she hasnt been happy when she rejected Jareth, because she was young, naive, arrogant, proud, aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd that even though Jareth seemed to be a good father figure to him, he had to return him to Irene otherwise Irene would have another nasty fit and send Sarah to prison. Sarah was weeping on her bed in her own home, wishing that she'd would hurt more then she already felt, but heart wrenching pain was all that her emotions have to offer.

"Jareth.......I love you......and Im sorry....." Sarah sniffled.

That's when a smiling spellcaster appeared. "Excuse me....but what was that I just heard you say?"

Sarah turned around as tears fall down her face and looked at the smiling woman with the red hair. "W-Who are you? How did you get into my house?

"I am Serena and I work for Jareth......" The smiling woman said as she inspected Sarah's face, "So your feelings for him ARE true.....blood shot eyes from too much crying, hard breathing from a broken heart, and a very short will to live."

"Why are you here? Did Jareth send you? How is he?" Sarah asked.

"Well physically he's fine, but emotionally not very good. He still weeps about your rejection and is still in love with you." The smiling red head explained.

Sarah covered her tear stained face with her hands. "This is all my fault.....I screwed up big time......I know that he loves me but right now I feel like he hates me.....alot. If only I can make things right with him."

That's when Serena had an idea. She knows how to fix this terrible problem AND have fun at the same time. The smiling enchantress looked at Sarah.

"I can help you make things right with Jareth again...." Serena spoke.

Sarah looked up to her in amazement. "R-Really? How?"

"You'll see......but I really must ask you this: Do you REALLY want to make things right with him?"

Sarah quickly nodded. "Yes! I would do anything to make Jareth happy!"

Then the everlasting smiling enchantress raised up her hand and said: "Then prepare to make things right again......western style...."

"Huh?" Sarah said confusingly, then with the snap of Serena's fingers, Sarah and Serena disappeared.

(Back at Labyrinth)

Jareth was calming down from his crying and was going to the washroom to wash his face until suddenly he went POOF! And not just Jareth but Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus! They were all gone! Where could they disappeared too?! Stay tuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeed!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZOMG!!!! They disappeared! What is Serena up too?! Will Jareth kill her for her trickery?! Will Sarah make things right with Jareth?! Will she even be reunited with her friends?! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chappie to Making Things Right Again Western Style!

* * *

Jareth's eyes fluttered opened as he saw the golden cracked dusty ground and felt himself lying on his stomach in midair. He tried to move his hands and legs, but they wouldn't move. He tried to look around but all he manages to look at was the ground and horse's legs.

_"Im on a horse.....but why?"_ Jareth wondered to himself.

Then suddenly he felt something plop next to him while the horse moved a bit.

"I see you woke up, Jareth." A familiar voice spoke to him.

Jareth's eyes widened as he turned his head to look at the person who spoke to him. It was Serena! And she seems to be bounded like he is!

"Uh, Serena? What's going on? Where are we? Why are we bounded on a horse?"

Serena smiled "innocently" as she tried to pick her words carefully.

"Well......funny you should mention it......I was talking to Sarah today and I.....sorta made a deal with her and we're in the wild west."

Had the air been clear from the dusty ground, Jareth would've gasped. He looked at his friend with a look that a parent would give to their child whenever the child does something that he or she wasn't supposed to do.

"You.....made a deal........with MY Sarah? And we're in the wild west?! How could you?! Whatever you did it could put Sarah in danger!" Jareth said angerily.

"Hey calm down! Sarah's not alone in this one! Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus is with her!" Serena assured.

"That's what Im afraid of. As soon as I free myself, we're going to find them." Jareth declared.

Serena giggled a bit. "That's also a problem......we don't have our powers anymore."

"WHAT?! What do you mean?!"

"Well......I created this whole mess so that Sarah can come and rescue us. Until she rescues us, we can't get our powers back." Serena informed.

Jareth started to sulk. "That's just great.....who's our kidnappers anyway?"

"Um....these guys." Serena's head pointed out to a gang of bandits on their horses in front of them.

The leader of the bandits got off his horse and went up to the two with an evil smirk on his face. "Well well well......the heir to the Demacy fortune and his little friend.....now that we have you, nothing can stop us from having the whole fortune! Your father will have no choice but to pay for your safety! And nobody not even that sassin frassin Lone Ranger and her posse can stop me! (Gasp) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!!!!"

Then one of the bandits interrupted the leader's evil laugh of doom. "Uhhhh boss? What if the Lone Ranger finds us? She's a good tracker."

The leader stopped laughing and gave his minon an impatient look. "Then we kill her! Like we always TRY to do but couldn't do it cuz Dusty keeps screwing up our plans!"

Dusty pouted and turned around while another bandit started asking a question. "Then how come you keep Dusty around?"

"Cuz he's the only one who knows how to cook around here, unlike you bunch of effin varmits! Now let's git and find ourselves a hideout, before The Lone Ranger and her posse finds us!"

The leader and the bandits rode off with poor Jareth and Serena, leaving Jareth not only scared but confused.

"We're doomed.....we're doomed....." Jareth whimpered sadly.

"Hey don't fret, Sarah's going to save us. You'll see." Serena said with her usual smile.

"How can she?! She doesn't know where we are!"

"Don't worry about it! Didn't you hear what one of the bandits just said? She's a good tracker! Plus she's a hero! Heroes always find the bad guys AND the damsels in distress!"

Jareth looked flabbergasted. "IM A DAMSEL?!"

Serena quickly started to whistle innocently. Jareth sighed with stress, then suddenly a thought just hit him. "Hey Serena? Since when did cowboys say effin?"

Serena giggled. "They never said effin, I just combined randomness into the wild west, otherwise it wouldn't be fun!"

_"Fun she said......"_ Jareth thought bitterly. _"We really are doomed!"_

* * *

(To Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus)

Sarah awoke while finding herself wearing a pretty cool cowgirl outfit while listening to somebody's complaint.

"Well this sucks!"

She turned around and there was Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, also in cowboy outfits!

"Guys!" Sarah shouted happily then went over to her friends and hugged them.

"Sarah! Its so good to see you again!" Ludo said as he smiled.

Sir Didymus looked at their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"This must be what Serena's talking about." Sarah said as she also looked around.

"Serena?! You actually met one of The Goblin King's advisors?!" Hoggle shouted in suprise.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, she told me that Jareth was upset and the only way to make things up to him was that I do it western style. I wonder where he is?"

"Well, Im sure he's around here somewhere lassie. We just got to look for him that's all." Didymus said calmly. "Besides we're wearing really snazzy outfits!"

Sarah looked at her new clothes. "Yeah your right! Im a cowgirl! Cool! Maybe I'll act like that really tough cowboy from The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly!!!!"

"Really?" Ludo asked.

"Yeah! You get to act cool and you can scare the living daylights out of the bad guys! Then in the end you get to ride off into the sunset with a love interest!"

Hoggle spotted some tracks on the ground. "You might get your chance.....there's tracks on the ground, plus I smell King Jareth's cologne. I think someone took him!"

"You think so?" Sarah asked with wonder.

"Of course! We goblins always know that our ruler gets kidnapped! We better go find him before things get to dramatic!"

"Ok! But....eh..... do we have any guns?"

"I got guns!" Sir Didymus said as he held two guns in his hands.

Ludo checked to see if he have any guns and he found a couple attached to his belt! "I got guns too!"

"Me too!" Hoggle said with a grin.

Sarah found her guns attached to her belt too. "I got mine! Now all we need are horses!"

"But where are we going to get horses?" Ludo asked.

Then suddenly they heard a horse's whinny, as they turned to look, four horses galloped their way to them.

"Well..... that was pretty random." Sarah said looking confused.

"Now that we got our horses, lets go look for the Goblin King! Lead the way Hoggle, since your a better tracker then I am!" Sir Didymus said as he leapt on one of the horses.

Sarah helped Hoggle and Ludo on their horses then got on hers, then the four began following the tracks. Sarah silently hopes that Jareth is still alive and not harmed from his kidnappers......if they are his kidnappers.


End file.
